A House Divided Into two
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Dia adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang, diriku sendiri. Ia terbentuk karena rakyatku sendiri, dimana aku terbagi jadi dua. Aku tak pernah ingin mengatakan ia sebagai doppelganger tapi lebih kuakui ia sebagai saudara kembarku , sedarah daripada Canada. Ia, mungkin lebih serius, jauh dari sifatku yang sekarang.


Author : HORY SHEET! Kata-katanya ini paling terpanjang yang ditulis oleh author buat one-shot! 4K+ saudara-saudara!

America : Author, jadi keinget dia tau!

Author : kalo boleh tahu, dia itu nama manusianya siapa sih, America?

America : sayangnya saya nggak sempet tanya soalnya sibuk ngurusin ini itu

Author : *geleng-geleng kepala*

Disclaimer : Hak cipta Hetalia Axis Powers ada di tangan Himaruya Hidekaz (f-yeah!)

Warning : OOC karena menurut saya America dulu itu serius banget, OC, abal, gaje, aneh, typo(s), Sejarah yang nggak akurat(karena author keburu tepar duluan cari sejarah tentang Civil War) dll.

* * *

Mereka tak pernah tahu, mereka tak pernah mengerti dan mereka tak pernah peduli. Kalian pikir, aku bersifat seperti ini karena memang asliku? Sayangnya tidak, aku merasa kalau terlalu serius justru teringat "dia". Dia adalah seseorang yang bisa dibilang, diriku sendiri. Ia terbentuk karena rakyatku sendiri, dimana aku terbagi jadi dua. Aku tak pernah ingin mengatakan ia sebagai _doppelganger _tapi lebih kuakui ia sebagai saudara kembarku , sedarah daripada Canada. Ia, mungkin lebih serius, jauh dari sifatku yang sekarang. Tapi, aku masih mengingat seringainya dari personifikasi "negara" tersebut.

**11 Maret 1861**

Baru saja setahun aku melaksanakan pemilihan, yang menang? Bos kesayanganku, Abraham Lincoln. Beliau akan dilantik nanti dan aku tersenyum senang. Pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa tahun memenangkan perang dari Britain, aku benar-benar jadi negara independen yang berhasil melaksanakan pemerintah sesuai demokrasi, bukan monarki. Tapi, karena aku masih baru, tak kusangka bertumpuk dokumen berupa kertas memenuhi meja kerja baruku.

Aku tersenyum dan menulis dengan semangat, aku akan benar-benar membangun semuanya sehingga rakyatku bahagia. Aku tak mau negara lain menjajahku dan menyebabkan rakyatku menderita. Sudah cukup Britain, yah walaupun ia cukup baik membimbingku, tapi hukum serta kebijakannya sudah tak cocok untukku. Ah, aku juga harus bersiap-siap untuk hari pelantikan Abraham nanti. Aku merentangkan tanganku karena pegal. Ku ambil pulpen untuk mengerjakan sedikit dokumen, lebih baik kukerjakan sekarang daripada bertumpuk, bukan?

Baru saja aku menulis beberapa kata, tangan kananku bergetar dan tak bisa kukendalikan sehingga dan sebuah suara yang anehnya sama dengan milikku terngiang di dalam kepalaku. Aku memegang kepala dengan tangan kiriku yang masih bisa bergerak sesuai keinginanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada suatu hal yang hilang.

"Hello there, Union or must I call you… the North?" Itulah hal pertama yang ku dengar

"_What the…_ Aku pasti berhalusinasi" Gumamku

"No, _kau tidak berhalusinasi saudara… ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya kau adalah alter ego-ku_? _Atau aku yang justru sebagai alter ego_? _Nah, mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan sedikit memiliki masalah, nanti setelah aku berdiri menjadi negara utuh… _I feel shame for you though…"

"_Shut up! _Apa kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya rakyatku mendapatkan kemerdekaan ini? ! Kemerdekaan yang diraih bukan diberikan secara langsung oleh Britain!"

"_Ah, _American revolutionary war… _Tapi, sayangnya rakyatmulah yang menginginkan terbebas darimu, apalagi mereka masih menginginkan kekuasaan terhadap beberapa "ras", _Union"

"Jangan pernah panggil aku Union, _git_!(1) Namaku itu United States of America dan itu sudah tertulis di _Declaration of Independent_! Lagipula, Kau itu apa sebenarnya? !"

"_Aww, _Union_… maafkan atas ketidaksopananku, aku adalah negara yang terbentuk dari negara bagian selatan. Kenapa? Itu karena mereka tak suka dengan kebijakan-mu untuk apa itu? Ah membebaskan "mereka" yang memang seharusnya menjadi budak, bukan? Dan perkenalkan namaku _Confederation States of America, _nama kita sama hanya berbeda bentuk kenegaraan saja…"_

Aku terdiam, tentu saja bingung serta heran. Kalau memang negara bagiannya yang ada di selatan memang ingin berdiri sebagai negara independen, kenapa harus menjadi "bagian_" _dirinya? Kenapa harus setuju bahwa dia adalah _United States of America_? Aku hanya terdiam. Tangan kananku yang tak bisa aku gerakkan mendekat ke arah leherku, walaupun aku terus mencoba menghentikan tangan kananku.

"_What the hell_? ! Lepaskan tanganku!" Kugunakan tangan kiriku untuk menghentikan tanganku yang satunya

"_Mr. _Jones! Kau dimana?" Seseorang ternyata ada yang mencariku

"Ma…maaf, aku ada masalah sedikit! Pergilah!"

Orang tadi terdiam sesaat, "Baiklah…"

"_Damn_! Kembalikan kontrolku terhadap tangan kiriku! Apalagi aku harus mempersiapkan pelantikan Abraham Lincoln!"

"Really_? Oh, ada negara lagi yang masuk ke "diriku". Aku bertambah kuat dan mungkin pada akhirnya mengambil control dirimu sepernuhnya, aku ingin tahu… seberapa loyalkah negara bagianmu yang lain?_"

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Lepaskan aku!"

Sekarang, aku benar-benar kehilangan control tubuh bagian kanan, untungnya kakiku masih bisa bergerak sesuai keinginanku. Aku tak tahu, mungkinkah nanti akan ada perang lagi? Mungkinkah aku akan tetap bertahan?

"_Aku ingin tahu, seberapa loyalkan negara bagianmu yang lain_?" Pertanyaan alter ego-ku ini terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, kumohon Yang Maha Kuasa, biarkan negara bagian lainnya memihakku.

**08 April 1861**

"ARRGGGHHHH! _WHAT THE HELL_?! _My body is burning! What happen to me! ARRGGHH!_" Badanku terasa sakit, terasa seperti terbakar namun lebih buruk. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"America, bertahanlah! Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" Presidenku sangat khawatir padaku

"_Shit! South Carolina_, Florida dan negara-negara bagian selatan!"

"_Sepertinya kau sedikit tersiksa, _Union? _Ah, sepertinya warga negaraku sudah mulai pergerakan_"

"A…ku t..tak a…akan mem…biarkan h…hal ini ter..jadi!"

"_Katakan semaumu, tapi kau merasakannya, kan? Biarkan saja apa yang mereka inginkan, lagipula kemarin kau melihat bahwa negara bagianmu bahkan mulai meninggalkanmu? Kenapa kau masih saja persisten?_"

Mendengar hal itu aku menutup mata, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati aku mengumpat semuanya. Aku benar-benar benci mereka yang tak mengerti arti kebebasan yang sebenarnya. Aku benci para penjajah yang seenaknya memperkenalkan perbudakan. Aku benci orang-orangku sendiri.

"_Why? Why? _Haahh… haahh… Tapi, inilah resikonya, benar kan? Haahhh… masalah haahhh i…internal ha...harus ditangani se...sendiri" Aku menutup mata dan kehilangan kesadaran

**12 April 1861**

Aku tak menyangka, keadaanku bertambah parah. Darah serta luka bisa muncul begitu saja. Bahkan saat aku mengobrol secara dua mata dengan Abraham Lincoln, darah mengucur dari hidungku. Membuat yang ada di kantor terkejut. Aku tahu dan mengerti, perang besar akan menanti. Dan ini membuatku sakit hati karena mereka berperang satu sama lainnya yang artinya melawan diriku sendiri.

Rasa sakit yang terbakar bahkan ingin membuatku terbelah muncul lagi. Aku hanya bisa melebarkan mata karena rasa ini terlalu berlebihan bagiku. Aku langsung dikerumuni beberapa orang yang hadir. Aku bisa melihatnya, serangan terhadap Fort Sumter dan Fort Pickens. Semuanya saling menembak serta menyerang satu sama lainnya

"_Please… please make it stop! I beg of you! It's hurt! Please! Too hurt… _ARRGGGHHHHH!" Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi disekitarku, aku lebih merasakan sakit ini

" _Aww… _Looks like our little union hurt? _Sudah kubilang, akui aku sebagai negara independen maka kau tak akan merasakan semua hal ini_" Kata-kata "dia" terdengar seperti racun yang ingin meracuni pikiranku

"_No, no, no, no! I NEVER EVER RECOGNIZE YOU AS AN INDEPENDENT NATION, DAMMITI!_"

"_Tapi, aku sudah memiliki semua hal yang diperlukan untuk menjadi negara utuh… hanya tinggal pengakuan negara lain_ _ahahah_"

Aku pingsan, tak ingat apapun lagi.

…

"_Union, my brother_… kau sungguh-sungguh orang yang suka sekali tidur, ya?" Sebuah suara mengusikku, akupun membuka mata dan mendapati seseorang

"_W…who are you_?" Tanyaku pelan

"Kau, tapi aku tak akan pernah mau dikatakan sama. Kita berbeda dan memiliki pandangan yang berbeda. Apa itu? Pembebasan budak? Kenapa kau tak mengurusi urusanmu sendiri"

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau?" Aku berdiri dan akhirnya bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa dia

Ia memakai baju formal yang sama denganku, tingginyapun sama. Gaya rambut sama minus Nantucket serta warnanya lebih gelap dari milikku. Aku mengangkat alis, mukanya benar-benar mirip denganku kecuali sebuah kacamata tergantung di matanya. Ia tersenyum, walaupun mungkin lebih tepatnya seringaian yang ia perlihatkan. Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa ia bisa sepertiku?

"Ini aku, Confederation States of America atau disingkat sebagai CSA. Tapi karena aku baik hati dan merasa tak adil kalau hanya aku yang memanggilmu dengan panggilan khusus… kau boleh memanggilku _Confederacy_, USA" aku menatap ia tak percaya, tidak mungkin ia benar-benar berdiri didepanku! Mungkinkah ia benar-benar menjadi negara Independen?

"Kau tak mungkin menjadi negara Independen karena aku masih bisa merasakan wilayah selatan negara bagianku. Kau hanya sebuah pergerakan sparatisme! KAU TIDAK NYATA!" Bentakku

"_Whatever floats your boat_, _Union_. Kau itu sungguh _naïve_ akan keadaan sekitarmu" Dengan berkata seperti itu, personifikasi CSA atau ia memintaku memanggilnya _Confederacy _meninggalkanku

Aku duduk di lantai dan memeluk kedua lutut serta menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku menangis, entah kenapa rasa bersalah untuk memilih bebas dari _Britain _mulai mengusikku. Aku melihat sedikit bagaimana serangan itu terjadi walaupun hanya sebuah siluet. Sebuah sayatan muncul di dahi membuat darah mengucur ke mataku.

"_I'm too young to feel this_" Gumamku pasrah

**06 Februari 1862**

Aku sekarang ada di kantor sedang memegang kepalaku yang pusing. Aku mendengar berita bahwa beberapa negara bagian tidak mau membantuku. Bahkan ada juga yang diam-diam mendukung _Confederacy_. Aku tak habis pikir, bahkan bagaimana bisa ia yang awalnya hanya alter ego-ku berubah menjadi personifikasi utuh. Bahkan kudengar karena pemerintahannya yang cepat berdiri membuat ia terlihat seperti siap menerima semua resiko menjadi negara berdiri.

Kudengar juga kali ini ada perang di _Fort Henry_, Tennessee. Yah walaupun sebenarnya ada perang lain juga di wilayah selatan dan aku masih merasakan rasa sakitnya. Aneh, walaupun sudah ada personifikasi CSA, aku masih bisa merasakan sakitnya perang ini.

Oh, aku tahu alasannya karena memang ia bukan negara independen seutuhnya. Bahkan kalau kulihat benderaku, negara-negara bagian selatan masih termasuk milikku. Aku tersenyum, pasti perang ini akan kumenangkan. Aku tak mau melihat negara Eropa yang suka ikut campur itu melihatku sebagai negara yang belum siap menghadapi masalah.

**01 Juli 1863**

Ini lebih parah, aku bahkan sampai lemah dan jika ingin berjalan harus dipapah seseorang. Mataku menatap Abraham Lincoln yang sedang duduk memikirkan beberapa hal. Bahkan kudengar beliau harus mengikuti pemilihan ulang lagi. Padahal sudah jelas beliau yang menang. Tapi kenapa orang-orang selatan masih seperti itu.

Aku dapat berita, hal ini disebabkan ada perang besar di Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. Kudengar _Confederacy _mengirimkan banyak pasukan. Tentu saja aku meminta Abraham Lincoln melakukan apa yang ia bisa dan ternyata mengirimkan pasukan yang banyak juga. Setelah beberapa jam, kudengar jenderal John F. Reynolds terbunuh saat diawal perang. Aku terkejut dan langsung meminta seseorang jenderal bernama George Meade.

Hari keduanya aku mendengar bahwa ada salah satu tentara yang memiliki _rank commander_. Ia memilikikehebatan luar biasa saat menyerang bahkan walaupun sudah tertembak, ia tak menyerah dan tetap menyerang. Mendengar hal ini kedua alisku bertaut dan berpikir panjang. Entah kenapa mendengar hal ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Aku mencoba mengingat beberapa hal, hingga akhirnya muncul seseorang.

"_Confederacy_…" kataku geram

"Tentu saja mereka adalah tentara _confederacy_, America" Presiden Abraham menatapku kebingungan

"Bukan, bisakah aku dimasukkan ke pasukan di Gettysburg? Aku akan jadi _commander _disana dan berperang. Aku sudah muak dengan mereka yang menyebalkan itu. Kupikir, aku akan menghadapi "dia" dan berhadapan secara langsung"

"Tapi, keadaanmu tidak memungkinkan, America! Apa kau tak lihat kalau darah terkadang keluar begitu saja dari hidungmu atau luka sayatan yang muncul begitu saja? !"

"_Trust me, Mr. President_. Dulu saat perang revolusi jauh lebih parah dari ini"

…

Aku menemui George Meade langsung dihadapannya, beliau menatapku dengan kebingungan persis seperti George Washington dulu saat aku masuk ke pasukannya. Aku sudah memakai baju seragam tentaraku saat itu. Ditanganku terdapat surat yang langsung ditulis presiden, tanpa mengatakan apapun aku memberikannya surat tersebut.

Matanya menyipit dan sesekali terlihat ekspresi tak mengerti darinya. Hingga akhirnya ia selesai membaca, akupun langsung menatap ia tajam.

"Aku tahu ada banyak pertanyaan, tapi masukkan saja aku dan aku bukan mata-mata musuh! Percaya padaku aku ingin sekali mengenyahkan mereka" Senjata laras panjang yang kubawa kupegang erat

"Baiklah, kupercayakan padamu"

Aku tersenyum, langsung saja mengikuti jenderal baru itu. Kami menuju beberapa ekor kuda, Aku mengerti, langsung saja salah satu kuda kunaiki. Jenderal George melihatku, aku mengerti kalau dia sebenarnya masih merasa curiga padaku. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, kamipun langsung terjun ke tempat perang.

Suara tembakan, darah serta duel berpedang mewarnai medan perang ini. Entah, justru aku merasa bersalah memasuki perang ini. Melawan rakyatku sendiri, itu terdengar sangat salah. Mungkin _confederacy _hanya melihatku sebatas personifikasi USA, tapi ia tak tahu kalau semuanya masih berhubungan denganku. Aku ingin pulang, bahkan mencoba pergi dari semuanya. Aku berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

**DOR!**

Kudaku meringkik dan mulai melompat-lompat tak dapat ku kendalikan, seseorang telah menembaknya. Aku juga hampir terkena tembakan. Ada salah satu tentara dengan beraninya menunjukkan pedangnya padaku dan mau menusukku. Aku tak ingin membunuhnya, hanya membuat pedangnya terlempar. Ia awalnya terkejut, bagaimana bisa pedangnya dengan mudah lepas dari tangannya. Aku menatapnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Pulanglah, keluargamu menunggu… Aku membenci perang ini, aku juga ingin pulang… karena itu aku tak akan pernah membunuh kalian. Walaupun kalian membunuh tentaraku, aku tak akan pernah marah. Karena saat ini, bisa dibilang adalah saat yang kelabu" Orang tadi terkejut, iapun meninggalkanku

"Oi, _Union_! Mau apa kau mengobrol dengan tentaraku" Sebuah suara yang sama memanggilku

"_Confederacy_, lebih baik kita hentikan peperangan ini! Aku tak ingin banyak warga negara yang terluka"

"Mereka terluka karena perang atas nama kita berdua, seharusnya kau bangga ada yang memihakmu"

"Aku tak bangga, karena apa yang mereka lakukan justru melukaiku. Aku tak bangga karena mereka justru melawan saudara mereka sendiri! Aku tak bangga mereka melawan diriku sendiri!"

**Awal tahun 1864**

Beberapa orang berkumpul di White House, membahas apa pergerakan yang baik untuk meredam perang. Terdengar debat disana-sini. Aku hanya terdiam, tak berani angkat suara karena masih tertekan akan perang Gettysburg tahun kemarin. Aku tak menyangka bahwa rakyatku sendiri melawan rakyatku lainnya, sedangkan mereka terlihat tak memikirkan hal itu. Aku juga bertemu dengan _Confederacy _saat itu, apa ia tidak memikirkan perasaan rakyat lainnya?

Aku ditepuk, pikiranku akhirnya terpotong dan menatap siapa yang menghentikan lamunanku. Ternyata presiden Abraham Lincoln sendiri. Ia menatapku serius dan ada sedikit rasa khawatir diwajahnya. Aku hanya mengedipkan mata, tak mengerti kenapa ia seperti itu.

"_Is something wrong_?" Tanyaku

"America, kami sudah menetapkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kami akan segera menghentikan perang ini secepatnya" Ia mengusap kepalaku

"Benarkah?" Aku jadi tertarik, bahkan bersemangat mendengarnya

"Tapi, masalah utamanya kami harus melakukan sedikit hal yang pasti membuatku tersiksa"

"Be…benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Apa itu?"

"Kami harus membakar serta merusak semua hal yang menunjang ekonomi negara bagian selatan. Aku tahu itu terdengar memaksa, tapi kami memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain"

Aku menunduk, tak berani menatap semua pejabat. Diam-diam dalam hati aku bersedih. Padahal ini hanya pikiran egois para rakyatku yang berkulit putih. Aku tahu hanya ini saja yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

"Baiklah" responku pelan

**16 April 1865**

Aku tak percaya, sebentar lagi semua kegilaan ini selesai! Aku sangat senang mendengarnya! Akhirnya ini perang terakhir dari perang-perang lainnya. Ini perang penutupan dan jika kudengar dari berita yang ada, pasukanku yang menang. Aku menang, sehingga nanti pasti semuanya akan bersatu lagi. Aku ingin semuanya pada akhirnya tersenyum senang, bersatu untuk membangun United States of America aka diriku sendiri.

Perang terakhir ini berlokasi di Colombus, Georgia. Ini bukan perang paling besar tapi ini perang paling penting karena menandakan berakhirnya _Civil War _ini. Aku berharap perang ini tidak lama, jadi semua hal ini akan berakhir lebih cepat juga.

Tentara _confederacy _memakai taktik, mereka membakar sebuah jembatan sehingga tentaraku tak bisa lewat. Aku menggertakan gigi, ternyata mereka tidak boleh dianggap gampang. Mereka bahkan berhasil memukul mundur pasukan tersebut. Aku menatap keluar melalui jendela gedung putih, perang ini pasti berhasil dimenangkan oleh pasukan yang membelaku!

**04 Mei 1865**

"_Surrender of the Confederate departments of Alabama, Mississippi and East Louisiana regiments_"

Surat yang tertulis lewat telegram membuatku terdiam, benarkah apa yang kulihat dihadapanku ini benar-benar terjadi? Mereka menyerah dan tak akan menyerang lagi? Itu berarti _confederacy _sebentar lagi akan kalah bahkan menghilang. Aku memegang erat surat tersebut dan berlari ke Abraham Lincoln, beliau tersenyum serta mengangguk saat melihatku.

Setelah bicara beberapa hal, terutama apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, aku mohon pamit ke rumahku. Dengan langkah gontai, akupun membereskan beberapa hal yang berisi tentang perang di meja kerja. Saat sedang asyiknya membersihkan, aku mendengar langkah seseorang. Saat aku berbalik, yang kudapati bukanlah presiden atau pejabat pemerintahku, melainkan Confederation States of America!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? !" Kataku terkejut

"Hanya bicara sebentar, kau sudah tahu kan maksudku apa?" Kulihat wajahnya, aku mendapati ia diperban bagian mata kirinya serta tanpa kacamata

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu sedikit kenang-kenangan. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan hilang, haha! " Ia melempar sebuah hadiah berbentuk balok berukuran sedang

"Ini apa?" Kulihat benda itu dengan seksama, takut-takut kalau itu sebenarnya adalah bom

"Yah, kenang-kenangan kecil tapi berharga untukmu. Tidak, itu bukan bom karena kalau kutaruh granat juga pasti sudah meledak sejak kubawa tadi, dasar bodoh!"

"Bolehkah aku membukanya?"

"Jangan! Buka itu saat aku benar-benar menghilang dan semua state milikmu benar-benar kembali kepangkuanmu"

Aku mengangkat alis sebelah kanan, Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Aku serius" Selanjutnya ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, entah kemana

**05 Mei 1865**

Kami akhirnya benar-benar memenangkan perang ini. Bahkan sekarang aku sedang di jalan menuju Washington, Georgia untuk menangkap Presiden CSA Jeffron Davis. Aku ikut sebenarnya bukan untuk melihat presiden negara illegal itu ditangkap, tapi untuk menemui _Confederacy_. Aku percaya ia pasti disana dan entah sedang apa. Kami mendatangi sebuah residen bergaya khas Eropa.

Kami masuk, pasukan yang datang bersamaku sudah masuk dengan cepat dan membawa beberapa orang yang diketahui sebagai senat CSA. Setelah aku mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi, aku justru langsung masuk ke residen itu. Aku berlari dan membuka semua pintu yang ada. Aku harus cepat-cepat karena, aku tahu kalau "dia" ada didalam sini dan ia pasti akan kau-tahu-lah dikarenakan pemerintahannya yang runtuh.

"_Confederacy!_" Panggilku

"_Confederacy!"_

"_Confederation States of America!_"

"_Brother_…"

"Aku disini, _idiot_!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari lantai dua, akupun berlari ke sumber suara tersebut

Aku berlari dan mendapati beberapa pintu, ada yang terbuka maupun tidak. Kubuka satu persatu, namun tak ada dan terakhir hanya yang terkunci. Aku menelan ludah, teringat bahwa dulu aku bisa mengayunkan sebuah banteng besar. Aku menghela nafas dan mundul bebera langkah. Hingga akhirnya aku mulai setengah berlari dan mendobrak pintu itu. Aku terkejut saat pintu itu terlepas dari engsel bahkan sampai membuatnya melayang. Aku terkejut, kekuatanku ternyata kembali. Akupun langsung duduk disampingnya yang sedang menatap keluar lewat jendela.

"Tch, kau merusak pintu" Ucapnya

"_Isn't that obvious_? !" Kujawab dengan sarkasme

"Haha, padahal aku ingin menikmati waktuku berada di dunia ini. Alfred, kau menang pertarungan ini"

"Aku tidak memenangkan pertarungan ini, lebih tepatnya meredam pertarungan ini. Karena, yang mereka buat adalah perang menghancurkan negaranya sendiri. Kau tahu, karena perang ini Britain hampir kembali ke sini"

"Itu awalnya karena aku, bodoh! Tapi, ya… aku tak peduli tentang mereka juga. Yang pasti, aku punya satu pertanyaan dan ini pasti bisa kau jawab karena kau lebih tua dariku sebagai personifikasi"

Alisku terangkat, "Hmm… pertanyaan apa?"

"Kenapa saat selesai perang Gettysburg… Aku justru terluka, _Union_? Maksudku, langsung saja sebuah luka sayatan muncul di dahiku?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, "Itu karena kita personifikasi, _Confederacy…_ Apapun kejadiannya, kapan saja dan dimana saja, walaupun kita tak terlibat secara langsung… setiap personifikasi akan merasakannya dan ini sudah jadi takdir kita. Aku bersyukur sih punya waktu panjang, tapi yah… resikonya itu tadi"

"Alfred, jaga kacamata itu untukku ya! Kalau kau ingin tau benda itu mempresentasikan… _Ah, forget what I say_"

"Ba…baiklah! Akan kujaga semuanya, bahkan states yang sekarang mulai masuk menjadi wilayahku"

"Hehe, _Keep that in mind… United States of America… my twin brother_"

Ia memunculkan seringaian yang sama seperti saat pertama kali "terpisah" dari badanku. Aku menatapnya, tapi baru menyadari bahwa tangan kanannya menghilang. Tangan kananku yang tadinya terasa berat digerakan sekarang ringan. Walaupun aku merasa senang, tetap saja itu artinya kehilangan berada di depan mata. CSA mulai benar-benar transparan hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan udara dihadapanku. Aku, baru pertama kali melihat seseorang personifikasi meninggal.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_" Air mata ternyata sudah mengucur dari mataku

**20 Agustus 1866**

Semuanya berakhir, walaupun setelah CSA mengatakan mereka tak ada lagi, tetap saja ada pergerakan mengejutkan dan menyebabkan presiden Abraham Lincoln terbunuh. Itu hari ke lima setelah CSA menyatakn mereka tak ada lagi. Aku sedih, padahal beliau itu sangat hebat dan cukup berani mengambil tindakan walaupun ia pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap keputusan senat.

Oh, kali ini aku sedang ada di Texas dimana benar-benar semua negara bagianku akhirnya kembali ke pangkuanku. Aku sekarang sedang duduk menonton presiden Andrew Johnson (presiden baru yang menggantikan Abraham Lincoln) sedang menandatangani sebuah proklamasi berisi _Declaring that Peace, Order, Tranquillity, and Civil Authority Now Exists in and Throughout the Whole of the United States of America_. Aku tersenyum dan tak lupa juga hadiah dari CSA kupegang ditangan.

Presiden Johnson mulai berpidato, entah kenapa ini mengingatkanku pada presiden Lincoln.

"…_that the insurrection which heretofore existed in the State of Texas is at an end and is to be henceforth so regarded in that State as in the other States before named in which the said insurrection was proclaimed to be at an end by the aforesaid proclamation of the 2d day of April, 1866. And I do further proclaim that the said insurrection is at an end and that peace, order, tranquillity, and civil authority now exist in and throughout the whole of the United States of America._"Itulah hal terakhir dari pidatonya, aku berdiri paling pertama dan bertepuk tangan. Akhirnya semua orang mengikutiku.

Aku merasa ini adalah momen tepat untuk membuka hadiah itu. Kubuka hadiah itu dan kudapati sebuah kotak penyimpanan kacamata. Presiden Andrew Johnson melihatnya dan iapun mendekatiku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat beliau, kubuka kotak tersebut dan kulihat sebuah kacamata. Aku beku ditempat, tak mungkin ini miliknya. Aku juga menyadari sebuah kertas tersemat di frame kacamata itu. Kuambil secarik kertas dan membaca isinya.

"_Untuk _United States of America

_Jika kau sudah membaca surat ini, itu artinya kacamata itu harus kaupakai. Pasti kau bingung kenapa isinya kacamata. Aku sudah memperkirakan bahwa semua states yang memihakku pasti akan ke pangkuanmu seutuhnya. Kacamata ini bukan kacamat biasa yang memperbaiki penglihatan, _brother. _Tapi sebuah penggambaran negara bagian Texas. Kau harus memakainya karena memang sekarang pasti Texas jadi milikmu._

Thanks for read, bro!  
Confederation States of America

PS : _Kuharap kau tak benci padaku dan umm… tolong kau buat Britain malu dengan menjadi negara yang lebih kuat darinya, _'kay?"

Aku mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum, kacamata yang kupegang langsung kupakai. Presidenku hanya menatap kearahku bingung.

"Kenapa? Ini menggambarkan Texas, _sir_!" Aku mengangkat jempolku

Presiden dihadapanku hanya tertawa ringan, iapun menepuk kepalaku.

**12 April sekarang dan POV ketiga**

Seseorang laki-laki muda sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah logo Persatuan Bangsa-bangsa. Ruangan itu sangat luas dan terdiri dari beberapa tempat duduk, tapi semuanya kosong. Ia menatap jauh ke arah logo itu, kemudian berbalik setelah mendengar langkahan kaki. Saat membalikkan badan, ia melihat seseorang yang memiliki rambut sebahu mendekati sebuah kursi. Ternyata itu personifikasi negara Lithuania.

"Ah, Lithuania… Apa yang sedang kau cari disini?" Suara laki-laki yang berdiri menggema memenuhi ruangan

Laki-laki satunya yang dipanggil Lithuania menoleh menuju sumber suara, "Ah! Aku mencari catatanku yang hilang, _Mr. _America… Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Oh, buku catatan dari kulit dan berwarna hitam itu? Itu, ada di mejaku" Laki-laki muda yang ternyata bernama America menunjuk ke salah satu diantara lima kursi yang berjejer di tengah.

"Ah, terima kasih! Anda tidak membaca isinya, kan?"

"Tidak"

"Ah, baguslah!"

Awalnya Lithuania akan pergi meninggalkan America sendirian, tapi muncullah sebuah pertanyaan dibenaknya. Iapun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap America lagi. America melihat ke arah Lithuania dengan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya America

"Umm… kau tidak makan? Dan kenapa sepertinya kau sedikit berbeda dari biasanya? Maksudku, biasanya kau begitu berisik bahkan sampai ikut campur perdebatan antara Britain dan France, kali ini tidak" Terlihat keingintahuan yang tinggi dari wajah Lithuania

"Ah? Benarkah? Kalau makan nanti saja, tapi… untuk masalah aku sedikit diam mungkin karena hari ini dimana aku mengalami tragedy, wahhh… aku jadi melankolis seperti ini… AHAHAHAHA"

"_Mr_. America… Padahal kali ini yang masak Indonesia. Ia sudah janji kan _world meeting_ kemarin? Ia juga berjanji tidak akan memasak makanan terlalu pedas. Kudengar ia memasak nasi goring serta bakso kali ini"

"Ehhh? _Really_? Aku mauuu!"

America berlari menghampiri Lithuania, negara yang menjadi temannya serta selalu membantunya membereskan rumah itu tersenyum. Akhirnya kedua personifikasi itu benar-benar meninggalkan ruang _meeting _yang sepi itu. Setelah pintu tertutup, di tempat duduk America muncul sebuah siluet. Ciri-cirinya ia seperti America namun minus rambut yang mencuat serta kacamata.

"Heh, _my twin brother could do that? Well, ya really keeping yer promise until now, don't ya?_" Ia menyentuh meja dihadapannya

"_I'm proud of you, United States of America… my beloved brother_" Akhirnya siluet itu menghilang, meninggalkan ruangan tadi tanpa jejak

* * *

**Author note, dictionary and a bit history time~**

Nah, akhirnya saya selesai bikin cerita yang porsinya berat. Full history dan mencoba bener-bener seakurat mungkin (walaupun selesainya malah FAIL! OTL). Headcanon, si Alfred zaman Civil War punya alter ego sampe bener-bener mereka terpisah

(1)Dia pakai kata kasar dari Inggris karena zaman itu America baru-barunya merdeka dari Inggris. Jadi, dia bisa pakai kata-kata kasar dari sana (walaupun mencoba pakai kata kasar khas sendiri)

Tanggal yang tertulis disini nggak lengkap, kalau mau secara detail pasti bisa berhalaman-halaman. Tapi saya jelasin deh peristiwa apa aja yang terjadi pas tanggal diatas.

**11 Maret 1861 **: sebenernya ini terus berlangsung sampai 22 April, negara bagian yang mencetus konfederasi (contohnya Texas, South Carolina etc.) berganti pemerintah

0**8 April 1861 **: CSA mulai melakukan pergerakan, negara-negara bagian selatan mulai menyerang untuk perluasan wilayah. Alter ego America mulai mengambil alih beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang menggambarkan bagian selatan

**12 April 1861 **: Perang pertama USA vs. CSA meletus, terjadi di Port Sumter dan ini pasti hal paling sakit dialami America. Akhirnya alter egonya benar-benar terlepas dari tubuh karena pemerintahan yang matang.

**06 Februari 1862 **: Perang paling penting yang dialami kedua belah pihak, terutama USA. Perang Gettysburg namanya, menyebabkan semangat untuk merebut kembali wilayah selatan menggebu bagi pasukan Union, namun menjadi pukulan bagi Confederacy.

**Awal tahun 1864 **: Dibuat rencana melemahkan pergerakan CSA dengan taktik lain, bukan secara berhadapan langsung tapi lewat unsure vital lainnya

**16 April 1865 **: Perang terakhir dari _Civil War_, sebenarnya ada perang lainnya yang lebih "telat" terjadinya tapi pemerintah USA menyatakan bahwa Battle of Colombus adalah yang terakhir. Hal ini dikarenakan paling terakhir selesai dan dimana pasukan pertama konfederasi menyerah

**04 Mei 1865 : **Pernyataan beberapa negara bagian konfederasi yang menyerah. USA mulai mendapatkan kendali kembali bagi negara-negara bagian selatan

**05 Mei 1865** : CSA menyerah dan menyatakan diri bubar selamanya

**20 Agustus 1866 **: Perang dinyatakan telah benar-benar selesai, semua negara bagian kembali ke kuasaan USA. Presiden Abraham Lincoln yang terbunuh lima hari setelah pernyataan CSA bubar, diganti oleh Andrew Johnson

* * *

Author : Sebenernya ada banyak event yang penting, tapi nggak bisa ditulis semuanya

Canada : Waktu itu saudaraku sedang buruk sekali keadaannya, untungnya Britain serta France tidak ikut membantu CSA

Author : Memang, saya juga kasian ngeliatnya… tapi RnR ok?


End file.
